


serendipity

by Cinma



Series: Serendipity [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, non-massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinma/pseuds/Cinma
Summary: It had become routine at this point; waiting but pretending not to wait. Shisui learns to appreciate these chance encounters as an opportunity to indulge in one Haruno Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Shisui/Haruno Sakura
Series: Serendipity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in Russian here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9728249

Shisui tries not to show up too early.

Thirty minutes was the sweet spot; sometimes more if he had a particularly long mission report to write. This week’s mission was a fairly simple one; routine escort to Wave country. Which meant he showed up exactly thirty minutes and two seconds before the scheduled time at an attempt to look busy and blend in with the lunch crowd.

However, blending in was a difficult task in itself.

As a prominent member of the prestigious Uchiha clan, he attracted looks wherever he went. 

Especially as the infamous Shunshin no Shisui.

Especially then.

So write away he did, returning a few of the solicitous looks that the female patrons sent his way. To the general public, Uchiha Shisui was a flirt extraordinaire; always looking for a good time with limited to no commitment. It was part of the game of being subtle, and he did his absolute best to be subtle. He always had a quick remark drizzled with honey words ready. Nothing more and nothing less.

They were always so easily dazzled by his presence; it was the long eyelashes and flirtatious smile.

As the minutes passed, Shisui noted that the crowd at the dango stall was beginning to disperse, meaning the lunch rush was just about over. He used this moment to stretch, sending the brunette at the last table a wink - scoping the foot traffic beyond the flaps.

If things were planned accordingly, they would be here in…

Three.

Two.

One–

“I’m starving!”

The flaps rustle open, revealing the members of Unit Three. At least, what he believed to be all of the members. Shisui notices that two are missing, leaving only three. Naruto isn’t present this time, thankfully.

The less run-ins he has with the other teammates, the better.

Shisui finishes signing his report the same moment that his eyes flick up to meet similar onyx eyes. The routine smile slips onto his face; it comes naturally at this point.

“Shisui!”

He feigns surprise at seeing his younger cousin at the newly-opened dango shop. The stall just so happened to be located right along the path of the Hokage Tower. Perfect for grabbing lunch after a mission outside the country. Purely coincidence.

“Back already?” Shisui asks, as if he hadn’t already been waiting for half an hour.

“It was a quick one,” Sasuke shrugs, a knowing look in his eyes. And then the inevitable. “Did you already eat?”

“Not yet,” he replies, the words coming easily. “Didn’t have the chance to. Long mission report.” Yes, too caught up in his writing that he didn’t manage to order. “Only had a green tea, so far.”

“Perfect,” Sasuke says dryly. “You can join us, then.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Shisui says slowly, though he packs up his table anyway.

Because he _does_ want to intrude.

Sasuke moves to the side, revealing his teammates at the adjacent table. The introductions are the most tedious part. As if he hadn’t been waiting, hadn’t chosen this particular spot and time.

“Nice to see you, Shisui-san,” a voice cuts in.

This was, as always, the most difficult part.

Dark eyes meets bright green.

Her eyes soften for a fraction of a second; a quick glint in her eyes. And then it was gone. Shisui soaked in her appearance as if she had been gone for a year rather than a few days. She looked as if she were glowing, her cheeks pink from the scorching summer sun. 

As always, she was absolutely breathtaking. The last time they crossed paths, it was a quick glimpse as he made his way back to the clan grounds. Through the public eye, Uchiha Shisui and Haruno Sakura were not friends.

There would be no reason for him to call out for her in the busy market streets.

Nor would she acknowledge him.

Because he is merely a distant cousin of her teammate and his brother.

She breaks eye contact first, knowing that their interaction should remain limited. He gets the message, reluctantly turning to the remaining member of Unit Three. An Inuzuka if he recalls those signature clan marks correctly. Hana’s little brother.

“You know Kiba,” Sasuke says, to which Shisui earns a respectful nod. 

Kiba is entirely ignorant of the exchange happening before him, choosing to sit down to get a better look at the menu. Sasuke has enough humor in him to raise a brow in amusement, causing Sakura to bite her lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh. 

They shuffle to their respective spots, and as usual, Shisui slips into the seat beside her. The right side of his body feels like it’s thrumming due to her proximity and the warmth her body is emitting. She is always within touching distance, but he knows if he oversteps the repercussions would be instantaneous. In an attempt to get comfortable, he shifts his legs so his knees bump into hers.

Accidentally, of course.

“Sorry about that,” he says. “Not used to these tables.”

Sasuke pretends to scan the menu, because bumping into your seatmate is perfectly normal.

“I love dango,” Sakura sighs, always one to fill the conversation. “I’m glad you pointed this place out.”

She says it to no one in particular, though Shisui feels the corner of his lips tilt up in a secret smile.

“Ready to order?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've become addicted to Shisui/Sakura fics and to my disappointment, there doesn't seem to be a lot of selections. So here I am, contributing to the madness because I've been re-reading the same ones over and over again and I just need to INDULGE.


End file.
